


15 Soulmate AUs

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because i saw a post on tumblr. long live grilled cheesby</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 Soulmate AUs

**Author's Note:**

> this was the post: http://fuckyoucanada.tumblr.com/post/118580661435/thegeminisage-you-know-what-the-best-thing-ever

(AU 1: the one where you only see color once you meet your soulmate (so you don’t know them until you see them), and it goes away when they die)

The first time Sid lays his eyes on Claude Giroux, all he sees is orange. Orange in the stands, orange on the Flyers’ jerseys, and orange in a curly mass on Giroux’s head. He stares dumbly for a moment, shocked, before Army knocks his stick against Sid’s skate, breaking him from his dumbfounded state.

“You okay?”

“O-Orange,” is all Sid stutters out, his eyes tracking the 28 on Giroux’s jersey. 

“Oh,” Army says. “Shit.”

\--

(AU 2: the one where you don’t know your soulmate until you touch them)

Sidney’s fist makes contact with Giroux’s face, just barely, but that doesn’t stop the sudden flaring of the bond in his mind. It’s a hot tingling mess as it forms and it just gets hotter as his mind is flooded with memories. All of them star Giroux, just like his Bond Class had said it would, but he’s not prepared for how fast the memory transfer occurs. He’s left struck, not knowing how he’s supposed to gain anything from something he couldn’t catch. There’s no pain, not really, the chemicals the bond makes when it forms keep any pain from his senses, but it still throws him off. He feels vaguely sick, and Giroux looks it, staring at him wide-eyed from the ice, and that’s when Sid realizes that he just formed a Soulbond with Claude Giroux. 

\--

(AU 3: the one where you don’t know your soulmate until you hear them speak, or hear them speak a certain word; your name, for example)

Sid misclicks on a video, and instead of watching the highlights from his last game, he’s watching Giroux give a live interview. He rolls his eyes, getting ready to go back to the video page, when Giroux says Sid's full name, as clear as day, and he feels something shift. He finds himself saying, “Claude Giroux,” before he can stop himself and the shift fully clicks. Giroux has stopped talking, the reporters repeatedly asking him if he’s okay. He’s staring ahead, his face contorted in shock and disgust. Sidney, for once, agrees with him.

\--

(AU 4: the one where you get the name of the person in their handwriting on your body somewhere at a certain age)

Names come in during your late twenties. Names tended to come in later and later, the older people seem to be able to get, the later the names come in. For Sid’s generation, it seems to be around twenty-six to twenty-eight years old. Sid’s birthday was three months ago, twenty-seven years old, and he’s left staring at the back of his hand in muted horror. Claude Giroux’s signature stands out against his skin, a darker shade of orange than the color of the Flyers franchise, but orange none-the-less. Sidney’s skin is red against it, his ill-advised idea of trying to wipe it off having not worked. His only respite, he figures, is that Giroux might be waking up with his name in black and gold somewhere on his body.

\--

(AU 5: the one where the first thing they say to you appears instead)

 _Tu vas jouer, ou pleurer comme un bébé?_ had been on the inside of his left ankle since he was a year old. Sidney is well aware of what it says, having angsted over it in great detail when he had finally set his mind on playing hockey professionally. It’s clear that it is an incredible possibility that someone will chirp him in French. He’s been called crybaby in a number of ways during his youth, some ways he’d rather not relive, but no one has ever said it in his words, nor in French. It’s only when he’s bumping shoulders with Claude Giroux, his stomach twisting, telling him that there would be more hatred to come in the future, and his face an angry red as he glares at the ginger, that Giroux says his words mockingly, smirking viciously. 

“Fuck,” is what Sidney says. 

He gets some satisfaction out of that. 

\--

(AU 6: the one where you get each others’ fingerprints)

All the players that were invited to the event had to dip their hand in a color their team wears and then leave a handprint on the banner. Sidney does just this, the sparkling gold paint leaving a perfect imprint of his hand. Giroux is beside him, ignoring him, as he dips his thumb in a gaudy orange. He leaves two thumb prints next to each other and then draws a curved line underneath, leaving a crooked orange smiley face. Sidney purses his lips, but before he can say anything, his own Print catches his eye. It’s tented arch pointing to his wrist while the rest of the print forces itself around it. He looks back up at Giroux’s smiley face’s eyes and swallows thickly. The tented arches on his thumb made by the paint are stark and crisp against the white backdrop. 

\--

(AU 7: the one where you get matching marks/symbols/tattoos)

All Soul Marks are examined at the earliest convenience. If some doctor can give you any idea of the symbolism that your mark represents you might be able to get hints at what your soulmate is like. Sidney’s thorn bracelet with a rose bud has left many doctors telling him of how he will bloom with his soulmate. That his personality may be ‘thorny’, but that his soulmate will inspire a change in him. He’s known Claude Giroux for five years when he finally sees the matching thorn bracelet around his left wrist.  
Sidney wonders if they should’ve taken the thorn part of his mark more seriously.

\--

(AU 8: the one where your marks or words that change depending on what’s going on with your soulmate)

Sid’s Words have said seven things over the course of his life.

1\. the word birth  
2\. the number 28  
3\. the letter G  
4\. a blue teardrop  
5\. a welcome mat  
6\. a weird mix of the colors black, red, and yellow  
7\. a grilled cheese

Sid hates that fact that it was only when his wrist had the aforementioned sandwich that he finally figured out that Claude Giroux was his soulmate. Sidney viciously hopes that Giroux has to live the rest of his life with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich marked on him.

\--

 

(AU 9: the one with the clock that counts down the time until you meet your soulmate)

Sid’s clock reads at 0 years:0 months:0 days:0 hours:2 minutes:28 seconds as he skate onto the ice of Wells Fargo Center. He’s panicking violently in his mind. The whistle blows at 10 seconds left and when he meets the eyes of the ginger across the circle, he hears twin beeps. He glances down at his wrist, and sure enough, a red zero flashes up at him.

\--

(AU 10: the one where when you sleep you dream of whatever they’re experiencing from their point of view until you find them, or AFTER you find them)

He’s intoxicated, Sid realizes as he takes another gulp of cheap beer. He distantly realizes that this is the first Soulmate dream he’s had in six years, but he let’s it go as he finds himself stumbling out of a booth. He’s drunk as fuck, Sidney thinks, or is it his soulmate’s thought? He’s suddenly squeezing something firm, and to Sidney’s horror, a very angry male policeman is chastising him. Sidney wants to apologize, he really does, but instead he--no, his _soulmate_ \--squeezes the man’s butt again. Sidney is horrified as he’s led out of the bar and arrested.

Sidney wakes up, his face flushed in embarrassment. He sees the news article only when Flower sends it to him, an accompanying paragraph of jokes. 

Sidney almost faints and is forced to sit down to not pass out right then and there. 

\-- 

(AU 11: the one where you can straight up talk to them in dreams until/after you find them) 

Sidney has, well, dreamed of when his first Soul Dream would occur. As a young boy he imagined a pretty girl with brown hair smiling at him, passing the puck to him. As he grew older, and he steadily started to understand who he was and what he wanted, he saw a smirking man with blond hair, maybe leaning against the boards of the Consol. What he gets, instead, is a scowling Claude Giroux and Wells Fargo. 

\-- 

(AU 12: the one where you form a telepathic/empathetic link until/after you find them) 

He starts talking telepathically with G when he’s eight years old. They can’t talk for long, nor can they talk in anything but flashes of images but, for never having met each other, their bond is strong and solid. The older they get, the long they can communicate, however, it’s in seconds that they gain time, not minutes. Sidney doesn’t get a name, something he never worried about, nor does he think he ever gave G one. The only reason Sidney knows it starts with a G is because he sees a flash of a grinning girl smiling, a picture of two stick figures holding hands. The name Isabelle and the letter G appearing below the two. When he sees Claude Giroux for the first time and he finds himself and G both sending back vague red pulses to each other, he worries. However, it’s when he sees himself, face twisted in anger and getting ready to throw a punch, that he knows for sure that his hockey playing G is the Flyers’ player, and pain in his ass, Claude Giroux (when he thinks that, he hears his soulmate’s voice in his head for the very first time: “I haven’t been anywhere near your ass. Well, yet, anyway.” Even years later, Sid still hasn’t forgiven him). 

\-- 

(AU 13: the one where you share extreme physical sensation until/after you find them; if one of you hurts the other one hurts, if one of you is getting lucky the other one gets a little hot and bothered) 

Sidney is living in isolation when he wakes to find Claude Giroux sitting on the end of his couch. 

“You got hurt,” Giroux says simply, his voice soft. “I could feel it.” 

Sidney knows that this is big, that this means something, but his head, god his head, won’t let him process anything. 

Giroux winces, his lip pulling back in pain before he says, “I’ll wake you up after I make you something to eat.” 

Sidney goes back to sleep. 

\-- 

(AU 14: the one where the closer you are to them the more aware of them you become, and you find them playing a hot/cold game; for instance, colors get brighter and brighter the closer you are and fade into gray when they’re too far away) 

The closer Sidney gets to the middle of the ice, the brighter orange gets around him. He’s at the middle of the ice when the color finally becomes so vivid, his eyes almost ache. One of the Flyers’ players is staring at him, just a few feet away. Sidney is appalled when he sees how well the man’s ginger hair matches with the orange all around them. Sidney meets his eyes, stares back at him. It feels like an eternity as they acknowledge each other. The ginger turns away first, skating away. The orange fades back to the dull tone it was before, #28 Giroux not meeting his eyes again after that. 

\-- 

(AU 15: the one where once you turn a certain age/one night a year you swap bodies with them for one night and you have a limited amount of time to leave/collect clues to their identity) 

Sid has been preparing for his twenty-fifth birthday for the past six months. Most of his life, really, but he’s been reading all the articles on what clues he should look for, what he should say and how he should say it in the note he’s supposed to leave. 

He goes to sleep and wakes up to a child jumping on his bed. 

“Come on, G! Dad’s making pancakes. You know it’s the only thing he’s good at!” 

Sidney panics. Is he married? Or is the Dad his Dad as well? God, how old is he? He doesn’t know where any mirrors are, so he’s forced to grab a shirt off the floor and slip it on. He heads down the stairs and goes towards the smell of pancakes and the chatter of the kitchen. He walks in to see Danny Briere flipping a pancake. Briere smiles at him and it promptly makes Sidney faint. 

_Giroux is going to pay for this_ , is his last thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Go through the comments and read and encourage the comment fic Ailelie and araline are doing because um it's beautiful????


End file.
